


I don't care.

by Sigismonda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't know, M/M, Triple Drabble, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una strega attacca Beacon Hills e Stiles non riesce a stare con le mani in mano.<br/>E Derek è Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtisdanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtisdanko/gifts), [Phoenixstein (bigbadroman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/gifts), [Blue_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/gifts).



> *cincischia*  
> Non ho mai, mai, mai scritto una sterek, this is my first time.  
> Però per voi volevo farlo perché mi siete accanto tutte le volte che ho bisogno e quindi non so, volevo darvi qualcosa in cambio.  
> Buon natale ♥

Derek sbatté Stiles contro la porta, le mani strette a pugno piene della stoffa della maglietta del ragazzo.

«Sei idiota o cosa?!»

«Ma che.. mollami! Credevo che la fase spalmiamo-Stiles-contro-la-prima-superficie-verticale-a-disposizione fosse finita!»

Derek lo risbatté con forza, ringhiando.

«Volevi farti uccidere stasera per caso? Ti avevo detto di starne _fuori_!»

«Oh certo. Una strega attacca Beacon Hills, intenzionata ad uccidere tutti i miei amici, e _io_ devo starne fuori!» disse con pesante sarcasmo il ragazzo, afferrando Derek per i polsi e tentando – invano – di allontanarlo.

«SI!»

«Allora l’idiota sei tu per averlo solo pensato!»

Derek si allontanò, liberandolo, sbuffando esasperato.

«Ficcatelo bene in testa, Derek. Non sono la maledetta damigella in pericolo a cui devi salvare il culo, sono quello che si sbatte per salvare la pellaccia a te e a tutto il resto del branco, quindi _falla finita_.»

Derek lo squadrò da capo a piedi, la rabbia che gli montava dentro, il lupo che tentava di liberarsi. Sentiva il cuore di Stiles battere velocemente, il respiro ansante e rumoroso che riempiva il silenzio nella stanza.

«La farò finita quando tu la pianterai di mettere la tua vita in pericolo. Non sei un licantropo, _non puoi_ guarire come noi!»

Stiles si passò rabbioso le mani tra i capelli, sfregandosi la nuca, seccato.

«Non mi importa, ok? Non.mi.importa. Se posso fare qualsiasi cosa per aiutarvi, se posso…»

«A _me_ importa.» lo interruppe Derek, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui.

Stiles deglutì, un lieve sorriso che gli spuntava sulle labbra, il nodo di rabbia che si ammorbidiva nel petto.

«Lo so.» mormorò, posandogli una mano sulla guancia, accarezzando lo zigomo con il pollice.

Derek chiuse gli occhi, posando la fronte contro la sua, inspirando profondamente. Stiles sollevò anche l’altra mano, sfiorandogli il viso anche con quella, mentre si sporgeva in avanti a baciarlo. 


End file.
